rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Forging
is a Skill in RPG MO that allows players to smelt specific ores and craft Weapons and Armor. "Precious" metals, ring and necklace crafting requires the Jewelry skill instead. Experience rewards are calculated based on materials used rather than the individual recipe and half experience is granted for failure. Ergo, when forging for skill gain, it is recommended to focus on higher success chances. In the long term, items that only require bars are more efficient due to the increased speed of gathering materials. Smelting By left-clicking a Furnace, players may produce bars of specific metals from ores obtained by Mining. A single bar of metal requires at least two units of ore as per the table below. Failing to produce a bar will destroy all ingredient ores and give no experience. Although no tool is required, each unique ore must be held in hand. This is vital in the case of Iron and Steel. By holding only 1 Iron Ore, the player will consume 2 Iron Ore for 1 Iron Bar. The player must hold 1 Iron Ore and 1 Coal to produce a Steel bar. Once the player clicks the Furnace, smelting is automated until resources are exhausted. In the case of smelting Steel, it is important to have exactly the same number of Iron Ore and Coal so as not to start making Iron Bars once the Coal is exhausted. The success rate of smelting ores into bars increases by 1% for each Forging level above its requisite. Table Forging Weapons and armor may be crafted by left-clicking an Anvil while holding a Forging Hammer. This will open a crafting window allowing items to be crafted. The inventory on the right is your open inventory window. The list of Available formulas shows what you have the materials available to make and the skill level to make them. Select one to craft and click Make to attempt to craft the item. Success chance depends only on the item selected and doesn't change with skill level. You get half exp for failure and full exp for successes. Formulas Selecting Formulas from the Forging window opens a searchable database of all craft-able items, the level needed to craft, materials used, Exp gained if successful and the item to be crafted. Mouse over each item for a description of each. Enchanting Selecting Enchanting from the Forging window opens the Enchanting Interface. Only items which can be enchanted from your inventory will appear on the right side. You must add an item and a Scroll before you can Enchant. Up to three Orbs of Luck may be used to increase the success change by 10 percentage points each. Failure destroys all materials used and does not give any exp. Success grants Forging exp. The following formulas have been left on this page for reference only. Bronze= |-| Iron= |-| Emerald= |-| Steel= |-| Azure= |-| Fire Stone= |-| Mage Weapons= |-| Mage Armor= |-| Wings= |-| High-End= |-| Other Boots/Gloves= |-| Bone= |-| Holiday= |-| Pet= |-| Enchantment= Tools & Materials= For the best exp a list has been left below: *1-19 Bronze (avg from Bronze at level 19 is 9.9exp) *20-59 Iron (avg from Iron at level 60 is 17.8 vs 17.7 from Steel) *Steel is very comparable starting at 40* *60-64 Steel (avg from Steel at level 64 is 19.2) *65-79 Azurite (avg from Azurite at level 79 is 54.6) *80-143 Fire Stone (avg from Fire Stone at lv143 is 250 vs 249 from Dragonstone) *144-160+ Dragonstone (avg increases from 252 capping out at 300) Category:Skills Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Wings Category:Chests Category:Forging